In 2006 the Gene Silencing Section, Genetics Branch took delivery of a whole human genome pre-constructed shRNA library (60,000 clones) initially generated by Drs. G. Hannon (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory) and S. Elledge (Harvard Unviversity). In collaboration with Dr. Paul Meltzer's group (Genetics Branch, CCR) three complete replicas of this library have now been grown and quality control analysis will be initiated in FY07. We have enabled a limited number of CCR investigators to access clones from this library and we plan to continue this in the future. Once we have conducted key quality control studies such as sequencing, transfection optimization, and baseline RNAi analysis we have a number of independent and collaborative studies that we plan to initiate.